blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelli Presley
'''Kelli Presley '''is the main protagonist and final girl of the Black Christmas remake. She was portrayed by Katie Cassidy. Biography Kelli is strong, polite, and despite being one of the younger girls in the sorority house, very mature. She has developed a strong bond with many of the girls in the house and considers them family. Kelli also has a boyfriend, Kyle Autry, who used to tape himself having sex with his past girlfriend Megan Helms. Though no footage of Kelli and Kyle ever was shown or mentioned, one can assume some might possibly exist. Kelli tries to stay calm even when she finds one of her house sister's heads and many go missing. Kelli and Leigh Colvin (Clair's sister) meet up with Kyle and decide to see if anyone is alive in the attic. Kyle is pulled up and killed as Kelli and Leigh attempt to save him. When they get into the attic, they discover almost all of the house sisters bodies propped up around a Christmas tree decorated with their eye balls. After a battle for her life in the attic with Billy and Agnes, Kelli burns the house down as her and Leigh escape. By the very end, in the hospital, Kelli notices that Leigh is missing. Soon after Billy is coming for her. Agnes comes for her first but Kelli fries her with a defibrillator and escapes her chamber. In a fight with Billy, she ends up grabbing a hold of Billy and knocking him over the stair-rail where he falls and is impaled by a Christmas tree, finally killing him and ending his bloody rampage. Trivia *Kelli's parents are never actually shown picking her up from the hospital, although in most of the alternate endings they do and in the end credits both of their actors are credited so it's most likely that they picked her up off-screen. **It should be noted however the the second alternate ending was used as the actual ending in the UK version of the film. That might explain why her parents are credited even in the US/German version of the film. *Katie Cassidy appeared in the series Gossip Girl, with Michelle Trachtenberg who plays Melissa in this movie. However, their characters never interacted on-screen. *Kelli, like most of the characters in the film, is named after a famous singer. In her case, it's Elvis Presley. Quotes *"Merry Christmas mother-fucker" - To Billy *"He's in the attic" - To Kyle and Leigh *"They're not your family... Agnes. I'm not your family, and your brother's not here." *"We're sisters. So act like it"﻿ - To Heather" *"Um, like everybody." *"She went home this morning." *"Isn't she upstairs writing her sister a card?" *"Come on!" *"He's out here." *"And what about Dana?" *"Okay, okay, whose lives the closes? Just-just call them. " *"No! We stay together. We lock up the house, we got the fireplace poker, a ski pole or some shit, and for the next two hours not let each other out of our sights." *"In this weather?" *"Yeah, and we're not all here! If we we're, then i would go." *"We are safer sticking together." Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Alive characters Category:2006 remake characters